


Gathered Courage

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Flash Fic, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita végre összeszedte a bátorságot ahhoz, hogy megcsókolja Rukit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gathered Courage

Ő maga sem hitte el. Végre sikerült összeszednie a bátorságát, végre képes volt elé állni, és megcsókolni...

Ruki ajkai eperízűek voltak - pedig az alacsony énekes gyűlölt mindent, amiben eper, vagy akár eper aroma van. A vékony bőr a húsos, rózsaszín ajkakon puha volt, Reita először csak óvatosan merte hozzáérinteni saját, cserepes ajkait, mintha attól tartana, felsértené a tökéletes szájat, ha túl tolakodó.

Ruki nem csukta be a szemét teljesen, félig nyitott szemhéjak mögül figyelte a basszusgitáros arcát. Nem mozdult, nem viszonozta a csókot, nem karolta át Reita vállait, de nem is tolta el őt magától. Hagyta, hogy a szőke férfi szorosan átölelje a derekát és magához vonja. Nem tiltakozott, amikor Reita finoman a falhoz szorította, és akkor sem, amikor óvatosan beleharapott az ajkába, hiszen egyáltalán nem fájt neki. Ám éppen a reakció hiánya volt az, ami miatt Reita végül visszakozott, és tett egy lépést hátra. Zavarában oldalra fordította a fejét, hogy ne kelljen Ruki szemébe néznie, és elmotyogott egy halk bocsánatkérést.

\- Hülye - ennyit mondott az énekes, mire Reita el akart rohanni, de Ruki egy határozott mozdulattal megállította, és magához rántotta. Most ő csókolta meg a basszusgitárost, és ezúttal Reita volt az, aki rongybabaként hagyta magát. - Most nekem kellene megsértődnöm? - nevetett Ruki, amikor ajkaik elváltak egymástól. Reita elpirult, mire az énekes halkan kuncogni kezdett. De azután újra megcsókolta őt. - Akkora barom vagy - suttogta Reita enyhén cserepes, de nagyon is kívánatos ajkainak.


End file.
